24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acer4666/Gaines's Group
Congrats ! Congrats and thanks for finally getting this page full of new characters! I always sincerely hoped you would get around to this, because I could tell you had the energy and attention to detail for it. It looks like you've got most of them but if you find some more, I hope you keep it updated. I'll always check in for this as a reference. And, much appreciation for citing appearances with episodes, and categories for the images, etc. 04:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : "After donning a cool pair of shades and getting himself a shotgun, the man was then blown up." Haha I love this page! : Do you know of anymore dudes to add here later, or, are you fairly sure you found em all. You may have already covered them, but there were also some Gaines guys tailing Jack in a minivan at some point, and I distinctly recall one of them recording Jack with a handheld camera. There was a good shot of him. Also there is that good pic of Maxton you added, if you'd forgotten? 07:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, thank you for the kind words! But yes this is still a work in progress, I will get around to adding more screenshots. Also yes I have just done the compound guards, and will get around to doing Gaines' "field agents" (like the two goons who filmed Jack) later. Of course it doesn't compare to the original and best - ur bluetooth shrine!--Acer4666 23:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Not to sound repetitive, but it is a really cool page. Actually, I was thinking about doing something like that for Beresch's thugs Day 5 and Starkwood mercenaries during Day 7. Anyway, kudos on a great page. Thief12 02:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Thief, you should create it! Especially Beresch's group, since it is a manageably small collection of guys. Getting good pics is a fun easter hunt. When Beresch's Lieutenant/"Gunman #1" tries to find Chevensky, but fails, you can get a decent pic of the random dude he was chatting with (meanwhile, Jack was hiding in the ceiling). There is also a guy who looks Middle Eastern, and in my head, I've always non-encyclopedically extrapolated that this is the face for Achmed. Et cetera. 08:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I think eventually I will. Actually I took a pic of that same guy that was with Beresch's lieutenant yesterday. Plus, there are several others over which the camera lingers neatly several times. I don't know, maybe while I continue to work with the Day 5 articles, or when I finish. Thief12 23:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You did a good job there :) --Station7 12:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the nice comments thief and station! I have expanded it a bit more to include as many as I can. I will finish off the rest of it, but it's just main characters who already have articles left now so they're booring :p. Let me know if you spot anymore people working for Gaines - I will add them in! There is one guard who is seen in a tiny shot super blurry in episode 6, but it could be a number of the ones I have already listed, so I'm not bothering myself too much about him.--Acer4666 22:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey Acer, this is minor, but could you add Jonathan's last name? I just like completeness. --ASHPD24 00:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::First employed to sit in a car filming Jack Bauer (come on, it's something we all fancy doing), he followd him around in episodes 6 and 7. Followd should being followed :) It's at Dreadlocks section. --Station7 10:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Aha, cheers for the spell error. oho ASHPD24, you have hit the nail on the head there - although it is a minor change, I did do out this list to be purely information from the show (see Dan Allard and Penticoff), as I am something of a purist on that front. I dunno, if other ppl want EU info on the page we could stick it on. I just liked flouting the mainspace rules about EU stuff :P-- Acer4666 23:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. I always prefer using full names when given. And I read your additions to Joe's page where it said he was told that they didn't have time for lunch. I went back and watched that episode and indeed heard one of the guys say, "Joe we ain't got no time for lunch! We gotta take care of this!" That was friggin hilarious, mate! --ASHPD24 05:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Are we sure that he killed Alan York? It's never mentioned on-screen that Kevin Carroll killed him. It's even not in the Deaths on 24 article.--Station7 20:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::At Mandy, $1million should be $1 million.--Station7 20:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I suppose I don't know for sure if Kevin killed Alan - it's just Alan died just before midnight, and then Kevin was at his house straight after, but it could've been someone else. I guess it's just how I have it in my head haha! :::::Feel free to jump in and edit spelling mistakes yourself, I don't mind - it would help!--Acer4666 20:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC)